Worth A Try
by wrighthangal
Summary: DABBLES of Chuck and Blair's sexual explortations.
1. Chapter 1

This will be the first of many little tad bits about Chuck and Blair's sex life, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chuck stands in the shower reminiscing about the night before when Blair had once again proved her prowess in sex over him, he smirked thinking about the wildcat that he has created. He feels his cock jerking and rubs his hand down only to feel his cock hard, not a bad state to be in seeing as he has the perfect body in which to insert it into to, a hot tight, wet pussy that was pure heaven.

Coming out of the shower not bothering with a robe and not wanting anything to touch his already sexually charged body chuck take a rowel and slings it low on his hip the droplets on water from the shower still clinging to his skin, droplets on the tips of his hair, the towel barley hugging his waist due to the huge hard on that was fully erect.

When he enters the room Blair is laying up in the middle of the bed with his scarf between her legs rubbing it backa nd forth over her clitorus, bitting her lips and moaning softly, he stands thee looking at her and wished he was that scarf, but holds himself back to let her continue, she takes the top of the scarf and rubs then gently across her nipples one at a time all the while still rubbing herself with it, Chuck smirks as he feels his hard cork that feels like it wants to explode.

She take her fingers and gently touches her nipple then trails her hand down to were the scarf rest and touches herself, first unsure then with more confidence, he can see that she is enjoying herself and not being able to take it any longer take hold of his hard cock and starts to pump to Blair's motions of in and out, out and in, she take her fingers and taste herself and this drives him over the edge, and he pumps harder and begins to lose feelings in his legs as he feels himself getting near.

"If you wanted to join you only have had to ask Bass"

As fast as his wobbling legs could carry him Chuck went to the bed still pumping his cock, while Blair took the same fingers that she touched herself with and placed them in his mouth, Chuck suckled them loving the taste of paradise.

"OH Fuck I'm commig Blair"

"Come for me baby"

And she moved his hands and replaced it with her mouth and Chuck let it loose. All the while Blair continued her ministrations on herself coming unfold, just as Chuck unfolded in her mouth. Chuck collapsed on the bed, "I love you Waldorf"

"Thanks for the appetizer Bass, Now let's get to the main course" she said straddling him.

* * *

Hell yeah!!!!!

Thanks to my inspiration Chuck and Blair

And to the beautiful H&M and LTSTTE this one is for you beotches.

**Chair Love**

**By all means please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Shit!!! thanks for the reviews and thanks to all of you that read, I trust I made if not everyone that read but at least one of you smile. :)

It will only get naughtier so if your not ready for this .....I suggest you stop now.

* * *

Smirking he sits back and thinks to himself that he is the most luckiest mother fucker in the world to have Blair Waldorf as his girlfriend and more importantly in his bed. there she was looking like the queen she was dressed in 5 inch heels, all shiny leather corset that leave her breast resting on top in full view, with matching thong, black lace thigh length stocking with matching garter and his toy of choice for tonight 'The Whip'. He fucking loves dominatrix Blair. With his pain he is going to get so much pleasure.

She is dancing around, gyrating with the whip between her legs, rubbing her cunt like only she know how to do, he cock is twitching aching to be touched, but he can't do it himself he is handcuffed to the bed post, she wants control and who was he to deny his love what she wanted.

"Are you enjoying the view mother chucker"

"Have you been a good boy' she takes the whip and trace it gently on his thighs one at a time, inching near his hard cork and then suddenly pulling away. His cock takes on a life of his own and jumps all over the place begging for the attention of being touched.

She smiles knowing fully well that she definitely has his attention now.

"You are going to eat my pussy until I say to stop" and proceeds to climb the bed, she stands over his face turning her body she lets the whip crack against his thigh, "Eat your QUEEN demands you" he hisses but not in pain...he is in need and knows his need will only be met when his queen is satisfied. He laps his tongue against her swollen clitoris softly at first but she holds his shoulders and begin to move against his tongue and he knows that his wildcat is about to break lose and starts to nipple against the material. He is dying now because her scent is driving him insane and even though his cock isn't being toched he knows he is about to come. she is pushing her pussy all over his face now, but he feels the whip again, against the other thigh "You are SO GOOD you mother fucker" and proceeds to push into his tongue.

He feels he body begin to lock up and bites down through her thong on last time and feels the dampness seep through, he suckles until he tastes her juice and is sure he is about to come when she moves and takes he heels and plants it in his chest he hisses because though again he feels pain it is a pain that only brings pleasure, "This bitch ain't done yet, hold it in" she pulls off her thong and with her back to him she staddles him, but he knows he won't last "Shit Blair I'm going..........to....." She takes her heels and bring them into his thighs on both sides "Did I say You can speak" and continues to ride him bending forward to hold on to his ankles, gritting his teeth because it is there, he feels her muscles convulse and he comes into her wet, tight pussy.

She falls back on him, her back to his chest, "And you didn't even need to use your hands not once" she says letting his still hard cock slide out. Give me a minute and I'll get the keys and set you free.

"Waldorf, no need because if this is what I get locked down, then this is where I want to stay" he said kissing the side of her head that he could reach "now how about riding this cork again only this time I want you facing me, those nipples are begging for my attention".

* * *

So again another smut Dabble.

Again Chuck and Blair are my inspiration, if only this could happen on T.V....but that's ok that is why I love writing fan fics. **HnM. LTSTTE, Sheena, Ziah, Finnlover and purplestuff48...Thank you.**

**Give me your thoughts... I enjoy knowing what you think.**


	3. Never Knew it felt SOOOO GOOD

Hey!!!!! thanks to all of you that found my fan fic amusing, so glad I could enlighten you all....lol. By now you should know I am a Chair sex freak that wants them to try everything at least once.

Again like I said if you are not ready for STRONG SMUT don't proceed, because it is only going to get naughtier.....lol

* * *

"OH GOD chuck that was incredible, no wonder I love you so much"

"So you only love me because I'm good in bed" he replies rising his eyebrows.

"No you bass hole, I love you for everything but I love you more for this" and she slides down his body to his still erect penis and kisses the tip, laving her tongue around the edge.

"Shit Blair that feels so fucking goooood"

"MMMMM..."

"Not fair if your gonna be down there enjoying yourself it's only fair that I can too....turn your sexy ass around"

Blair turns her body around to place her, still throbbing cunt directly over his face, while her face and lips are at his hard cock. already she can feel the tension building in her stomach, because she knows that Chuck is going to make her scream.

He looks at her prefect ass and runs his hands over the orbs in his face and kisses each cheek wherever his lips could reach, he loved the smell of Blair, he feminine juice was an aphrodisiac like none he had ever encountered, he pushes his whole face against he pussy his lips kissing her clitoris and his nose just inches away from her anal whole and it hits him, he has never tasted her there and wondered what it would taste like, he reaches up and pulls the cheeks apart and licks the inside of each cheek, then moving more boldly and darts his tongue around her anal whole..."What the fuck Chuck.....oh shit that was ......" and he goes back and does it again now with more confidence, she jerks forward and he feels cold air blow across his dick because she is now panting, he may just be on to something here and he continues to run his tongue around, in and out and blows gently against her whole, he feels her body trembling and knows that she was definitely enjoying this new venture, he moves his tongue down to her vagina and darts his tongue in and out, taking his hand to now rub it across her pleasure bulb, he feels her withering now and stops.

'You can't just stop there...Chuck, pleaseeeeeee..I need you to finish it' she begs tuning her head over her shoulders to say to him.

"But you stopped mine' he said smirking, knowing fully well that it was always and always be about pleasing his queen.

she takes his cock back into his mouth and deep throats it, letting it hit the back of her throat, licking and sucking it darting her tongue in and out of his penis whole, he is shivering from the sheer pleasure that he is getting, but knowing how close she is he goes back and laps against her anal whole and back into her wet pussy, she so fucking sweet he thinks to himself, he nips at her clitoris, "YES, YES......I'm coming...Oh god right there Chuck...OH SHIT!!!!!!! and that is when he tastes her juice as it comes down on his face. Blair collapses on Chuck's legs laughing to herself, you basshole...where...did you learn that?.

"Never done it before, but saw it done a few times on the porn I watched, it felt like the perfect time for it and I trust from your response it was." he says smiling.

"YES it sur as hell was that was quite the experience Bass, but poor baby you didn't come"

'Ah..Waldorf check yourself because I'm fairly sure, when you lost it ...so did I'

And looking down her body she saw that he had indeed come.

* * *

Thank Chair...their my inspiration ....OH and the GG hiatus.

Thanks to you all that read this fan fic again so glad I made you smile, drop your mouth ar left you speechless....lol.....but a sists's gotta do what she likes and right now mine is write SMUT and it will only get better.

**Chair Love.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait ...I have been super busy with work. I am so glad to see that these short smut pieces were ok with you guys thanks for the reviews as all they are my inspiration to write more and for those of you that thought it was a lil nasty ...I did warn you.....so here goes.

* * *

"Blair remeber how you told me if I brought you the whole shoe store, just so that you could fire the sales lady that did not know who you were, that you would do anything for me"

"OK Basshole I know that was not a wise choice on my part"

"Waldorf, I have never known you to back out on a promise" giving that signature smirk that she would have liked to whack the fuck off his face.

"Does this involve me killing anyone...because I can tell you now....two flats don't make a note"...

"OH I did not think about that girl on girl action ....now there a ....." staring off into space now Chuck contemplates.

"I don't think so Bass you have spoiled me for anyone else but you...so come on let hear it what does the great Chuck Bass require of his queen, and I'm serious Bass I can and will say no if...." he stops and kisses her dragging her over to the bed.

His tongue dives into her mouth, he kissed the inside oher lips sucking and potraying the in and out motions that he was egar to do to her and he would do what he wanted tonight she had better be prepared.

'Waldorf...how do you feel to having a visitor in the bed'

"You mother chucker I knew it, I knew it Chuck I swear by all my Manilo Blanks that I will never..'

'Calm down Blair" Chuck says chuckling "I an assure you that you will enjoy this and if you don't I'll do whatever you want"

Raising one eyebrow 'whatever I want'

And with that she proceeded to undress him, then slowly undress herself, Chuck knelt down in front of her and parting the folds he slipped one finger inside her, took his finger out and tasted her essence ..."Fuck Blair you taste sweeter than honey". He pushes his finger back into her wet pussy, only this time his tongue is brushes very gently against her clitoris, he stops and blows against the wet nub and feels her shudders and knew that she would be close soon.

He get up and gently lays her on the bed his finger still pumping in and out at a slow pace from her pussy, she is whimpering and he knows he need to move fast, he reaches under the pillow were he has it hidden and pulls out the new toy that he brought just for her it is called the **'butterfly'. **Blair's eye's are closed because she is climbing to reach that peak and that is when he turns it on and thinks to himself thanks god it is a silent vibrator. he slowly pulls his finger out of Blair, he places the clit stimulator against her now hardened nob and she screams.

"OH FUCK Chuck .........where.....did ...you.....OH FUCK....YES......that feels fucking incredible...' as she gyrates her pelvis against the stimulator eyes still clutched shut. he then moves it to push the vibrator into her and as slowly and gently as he can he inserts it all the while the clit stimulator is still working it's magic. An he proceeds to push it in and out with even strokes all the while he dick is throbbing just watching her becoming undone and he knows that he would lose this battle and come all over her if he didn't get himself in order but just watch her movements and the way her pussy was gripping the didilo made his cork get harder.

Blair pitches up "WHAT THE FUCK...how are you doing that Chuck"breathing heavily now because she is about to come "OH FUCK CHUCK I'M GOING TO COME...AHH...AHHHH...AHHHHHHHHHH....YES..YES...YES'.

Chuck takes the butterfly out and places it on the side and looks down at Blair that is trembling from the intensity of her orgasm and knows that he has to take matters into his own hands and hold his cock that is throbbing for release and pumps himself until he comes against the sheets. As he opens his eyes he sees Blair holding the gadget.

"Bass what is this?

OH Shit he had some explaining to do, but a promise is a promise and she did have a climatic orgasm, he'd remind her of that little bit first.

* * *

Hey...Sorry it took so long hope I did not disappoint.

**Butterfly is a vibrator/clitoris stimulator. it is a two in one vibrator. Like I always say don't knock it until you try it.**

LTSTTE and H&M....your wish was my command. If there is anything that you would like me to write about PM me with your ideas.

Chair Love.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	5. Chapter 5

And so another year has gone and we are in a new decade **MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR **extended to you all and hoping that the cold weather is not getting you down too much.

This Chapter was written for the NJBCer's who gave me a prompt to write a motorbike scene, I hope that it lives up to what you guys envisioned for I would never want to let you gals down.

For my other readers thank you for reading these dabbles I hope that they are keeping you if not hot a tad bit warm in the cold weather, my thanks to you for taking the time to read these as well as reviewing.

* * *

Chuck watched Blair as she once again looked at the motorcycle that had residence in his penthouse whenever she would walk past she had this look of yearning in her eyes and at first Chuck thought maybe she wanted to ride it but that was dispelled when she said she was terrified of riding one, he pondered and it could only be one other thing and that was definitely something that he could do just for his Blair so he set to get his plan in motion.

As she walked in the door the following afternoon she looked over to where the motorcycle would be only to see that tit wasn't there and her heart sank, she had this ongoing fantasy of being taken by Chuck all ways possible on it she had already envisioned him dressed as a biker and the things he would do to her...oh well one fantasy to scratch of the list but still it would have been nice to try, as she opened the door of the bedroom her draw dropped open at the sight before her, in all his glory there was Chuck Bass sitting upon the motorbike, it was not just that he was on the bike but the way he looked on it, he was dressed in a white crew collar shirt with tight leather pants but it was the leather jacket that caused Blair to feel a rush in her lower extremities, for he had on a biker jacket that said BAD-ASS BASS.

'So lover like what you see"

licking her lips because this has been a fantasy of hers ever since seeing that damn bike in this apartment shaking her head up and down, because she couldn't trust herself to answer.

'Why don't you come over here and get a better look' a smirk now playing on his face.

Biting her lip Blair approaches Chuck on the BIKE.

He pulls her to him and crushes his lips against his as he snakes his tongue into her mouth dancing it with her own. He breaks off and hooks his hands under her dress and slides down her le Perla's, he takes his fingers one then two thrust them into her wet body. Blair is panting now because through she had envisioned it she did not expect it to feel so erotic. He lifts her up and places her hips in the cradle of the handles and takes her legs on places them over his shoulders as he once again thrust his finger into her tight tunnel and brings his head between her legs to lap at her fountain of sweetness. He suckles her clit licking and lapping all the while pumping in and out of her and as he feels her clumping down he sucks the nub ever so gently as she comes. he pulls out his fingers and tastes her juices loving the sweetness that only is Blair's.

Panting from the force of what she was sure to be not her only orgasm she says "What took you so long Bass to figure it out'

"If you think that was long then you have no idea what you are in for"

as he went to remove her dress she stopped him "No, leave it on and also leave on the pants" all the while working the buckle loose and the zipper down. She freed him all the while stroking him. It felt that his grew bigger and bigger everytime they had sex and she bent down and kissed the tip of shaft. No time for foreplay (He would understand) that could come later and she got up and as he was seated she brought her body up and came down slow guiding his cork into her quivering entrance. The pace started slow to get the feel of having sex on a bike but soon the tempo increased as she brought her body up and down, twirling her hips in circles with the tip of his engorged cork gently brushing the right spot, she controlled the tempo and she was not about to let this fantasy end soon as she felt herself about to reach that brink she stopped garning a shocked look from Chuck who she also knew was fighting his control waiting for her to peak before he let loose.

"Come on Bass live up to what the jacket says Bad-ass, I want to be fucked in everway possible on this bike "

And she got off Chuck and turuned her body around to face the handle of the motorbike as if she was driving, she then brought her hips down on Chuck very much still hard cork and once again she started the ride to release. Up and down, in and out, around and around until she heard Chuck cry out "Shit Blair I.....mm...not gonna ....last ...please baby ...let go" and as he felt the wall convulse around him he let go and they both peaked together, Blair screaming all the way.

Blair leaned her body back against Chuck's chest their bodies still joined "Bass that was incredible I love you, how is it you always know what I want and need".

"I told you I know you better than you know yourself and I know that look I saw you give the bike every time you walked in the suite it is the look I use to have for you...a look of longing , now though I enjoyed the ride the Bass rump feels bruised can we move to a softer place namely the bed'.

Turning her face up to him..."If you thought that was a ride you have not seen anything yet Bass....now I'll sit in the driver seat and you get on top I have been waiting for this fantasy to be fufilled and I'll be Damned if I let a bruised ass stop this show, now come on and ride".

Chuck knew that he was in for the ride of his life and yes he was more than ready to enjoy it.

* * *

OK....there it is hope you enjoyed.

As always your reviews are welcomed.


	6. Elevator SEX

OK so first of all I want ot say a **HUGE SORRY,**I know now that there are still some people that don't read spoilers....also that I have not been updating on a regular but been so busy with school and life. I hope that as I continue with these dabbles it will help to make the days go by faster for the return of GG.

Ziah thanks for letting a sista know.

Chair love.

* * *

As they got out of the limo Chuck looked at the sway of Blair's behind and felt the swell of his arousal pressing against his pants and knew that by the way she was throwing it she was tempting him, begging him to take her, with allow growl he pounced on her grabbing her elbow and pulling her towards the elevator.

"Manhandle much Chuck"

between his teeth "Waldorf you would have it no other way" as he jammed the elevator button cursing that the doors didn't open fast enough, he needed her and he needed her now.

"Bass.....'

At that moment the elevator doors opened and she was thrust inside the elevator at the same time two other couples attempted to enter only to have Chuck tell them "Sorry this ones already occupied take the next one or better yet use the stairs" pressing the close door button at the same time.

"Chuck ...how could you that was so rude and why.....'

His lips found her's in mid-sentence opening her lip folds to thrust his tongue into her mouth, Blair caught up with him instantly and tangled her tongue with his tasting the scotch and loving the intoxicating feeling of having him ravish her.

Chuck's hands were now all over her body and he pressed his throbbing erection against her pelvis letting her feel the hardness and readiness of it...this sent shock waves into Blair's stomach and without a second thought she hit the emergency button.

"I knew there was a reason other than your body why I love you....we ...think ...alike..." be said between trailing kisses down her chest all the while his hands shaping her breast and pulling up her dress, he peeled her la Perla's to the side sliding one then two fingers into her hot wet entrance his thumb rubbing the sensitive nub .

"Oh god Chuck...that FEEEELLLL ...soooo ...goood....I wanted this all night.."

"Waldorf is that why after only 20 minutes at the ball you needed to come home.....we could have found a closet, and empty room or even the roof top....'

"Shut....up Bassss...I know what I wanted" and smiling to herself "I always get it as you can see....we have the elevator"

"Holy Fuck ...You played me Waldorf....I like the way you play ...come for me baby" pumping in and out of her with his fingers, he could feel that she was on the edge ready to go over, the muscle were tightening. He unbuckled his belt and undid his pants and released his now almost painful cock.

"OH FUCK CHUCK......please I want you in me ......NOW'

Chuck tore her panties off and pushing her back against the back of the elevator lifted her body and brought her legs up, she twined them around his waist and in one swift movement slid his way home with a cry of triumph.

He knew he would explode and prayed that she there and as he bought her body up and down on his engorged shaft he felt the muscle convulsing around him and thanked god that she was so scentual biting down on her neck he let himself go pounding into her with all that he could give as the intensity of the orgasm took over.

"OH FUCK WALDORF....." and as the spasams died down for both of them Chuck turned to Blair love radiating from his very being, kissing her love swollen lips "Thank you for sharing every dark thought that I have evr had Waldorf ...."

"You are such a Basshole....but I can think of a few others that you have shared with me...think your up to it?"

"It never went down" and dragging her hands down to feel his still engorged shaft Blair smiled, this elevator is so going to never be the same again.

* * *

And that ends it...for now ...not a runchy but still as good.

To all who have been waiting I hope that this did not disappoint as I write to keep you happy and entertained. If you have anything that you would like me to write in these dabbles please let me KNOW....and I'll only know if you tell me.

**Crackheads ...U KNOW WHO U R....love you gals and thanks for keeping me sane....Well as sane as can be expected....lol.**

**CHAIR LOVE.**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

I do not own Gossip Girl and though I wish I did at one point in time I can only own up to the words printed below.

If you are reading this Authors note I'm sorry it has NOTHING to do with whether I will be updating. I am working on some one shots but alas they just seem so irrelevant right now at least to me, should you read any further than this please note:

I ask that you please be respectful in your response as this is my opinion and last time I checked I was entitled to it the same way you are entitled to yours.

With that said, here goes.

I know that I still love Chair and all but reading the synopsis of what happened in the V-Day eps just make me want to vomit.

I'm pretty much extra PISSED..and all this talk about "Harry met Sally'...

and how the friendship is blossoming into something wonderful...I'm glad I stopped watching cold turkey.

Yes Blair has been shit on by Chuck but also by **EVERY** character in that show and JUST recently the same F^&king prick that she is so happy to suddenly be with ... It would appear the writers seem to forget that Chair fans remember it all ... they way Dan was so mad at Blair for what she did to his sister ...how he was angry when she would be in his and Serena's business..all I can say is I haven't forgotten and nor will I forget. I get that Chuck and Blair's relationship at times was toxic it was what made them so desired...they were opposites that attracted each other...he the bad boy she the good girl that was bad on the inside. All that they have 'waffle boy' doing is what they could have had Chuck doing them starting over as friends ..going back to basics...that is why I'm calling this writing and this season BULL SHIT.

See I how I see it I know that people can change their minds and choose to ship another couple ...what I don't get is the writing and how the writers seem to forget that the same writing they are using now was the same thing that got Chair to be the great ship that they were. They could have taken the time to write them C/B this way with Chuck redeeming himself to Blair proving that he loves her and can be that friend that he was to her as well as an able lover. I just can't wrap myself in this Dair fantasy that I see so many past Chair shippers falling into, if they can put all this energy into developing yet another 4 eps relationship...why can't they just build on what they have already. I get that he is making her feel good, I get that he is there for her trust me I get that she likes movies and they have the same interest...but again and I say again...wasn't that the same with Chuck...as dark and twisted as he was/is he ensured that she knew just how much he loved her, the chemistry was numbing at times.

See all that Chuck did to Blair and I'd say 80% of time and some may disagree was because he loved her and he let his insecurities show in many of the choices he made. I get that he treated her badly he slept with J...he sold her for his hotel .I get that an trust me I was ready to castrate his sorry behind...but who hasn't made **DUMB** choices...who is so perfect...Dan..I think not.

See in my twisted, chair filled fantasy world...I see their relationship as being realistic...what relationship does not encure disagreements, hardship and the occasional break up here and there...I understand that it is a TV show and all the characters at one point will sleep with each other...yet to jump ship and say ..'Oh Dair is endgame'...'Dair is perfect' shows that loyalty is a thing of the past.

I stand by my ship and though I have not watched since the 'Saints and Sinners' break up...I still hold GG dear to me and if things go the way of Dair...I can only hope that many of you get what you are praying for , because Chair fans didn't. Stephanie said she can't write people in relationships...so when yours go south who are you going to root for Blair and anybody else they decide to pair her with?...hmmm. as for Blair being happy kudos an that because we all can see she is always t he brunt of the jokes on GG always meant to be the fall girl whether with a man, Serena or her mother...so jump ship if you must but I remain steadfast in my ship of Chair.

I probably would have felt the same way as many other chair shippers but because I got no closure and the fact that they are taking the same route they did to get Chair to where they are caused me to be stringent in my belief that thee writers are all about OMG moment and pissing of there fan base...*shakes head* no wonder the rating are falling. I say quality writing will save the day not just because all other shows have everyone hook up are you expected to do the same I say GG could have set the bar differently but no...they had t o join the rest of TV and for t hat I say I'm sorry for them because while other shows that do are surviving in the ratings you unfortunately are not.

I will Forever remain A Proud Chair shipper.

Much Love and respect to everyone.


End file.
